1 4 3
by fallingauthor
Summary: How else would you tell him your feelings if you couldn't do it face-to-face? Hmmmm... Harry apparently had a brilliant idea: Use Muggle Mobile Phone, of course!


I.

Potter just wouldn't stop disturbing him. He was in his cubicle, peacefully reading new reports and the scandalous muggle contraption just wouldn't _stop_ vibrating. He could literally feel it shaking inside the drawer where he kept it. Why did he ever accept that gift from Potter, anyway?

Draco groaned and dropped the papers on his table in irritation. He harshly drew the drawer open and fished the lone object inside. It was, apparently, called a cell phone. It had green casing and it was absolutely annoying.

He picked the thing and he could guess who the unread messages were from. Potter of course. The git. If he had something he wanted to say, couldn't he just walk over to his cubicle? Seriously, they were only 14 tables away.

He clicked the screen that read _'open'_ and immediately his inbox showed. Anyone would find it amusing to find his inbox full of _'Potter :P'_, but for him, it certainly was very nerve-wracking. Just how many times must a person send you a text message in one day? So far Potter had sent him 25 messages (unreplied/unread) in all and the sun was barely setting.

Draco clicked the most recent message and read it.

_**Potter :P**_

_**received**__** 15.07.2002|17:25**_

_Hey, Malfoy. Waz'up? :)_

Draco rolled his eyes and clicked reply. After typing, he sent his message.

_**Potter :P**_

_**sent**__** 15.07.2002|17:27**_

_Fuck off_

He smirked smugly and went back to his peaceful reading. Well, until the offending green phone vibrated again.

Groaning, he read Potter's reply.

_**Potter :P**_

_**received**__** 15.07.2002|17:28**_

_Hey what got you so riled up?_

Draco typed his reply and clicked _'send'_.

_**Potter :P**_

_**sent**__** 15.07.2002|17:30**_

_You, obviously_

_**Potter :P**_

_**received**__** 15.07.2002|17:31**_

_What did I do?_

_**Potter :P**_

_**sent**__** 15.07.2002|17:34**_

_You existed_

_**Potter :P**_

_**received**__** 15.07.2002|17:35**_

_Ha ha. _

_So how bout letz 8 b4 going home? :)_

_I know a plce that juz opened..._

_u up 4 8?_

Draco's left eye twitched and a big imaginary question mark popped just above his head. He completely had no idea what Potter just _said_.

_**Potter :P**_

_**sent**__** 15.07.2002|17:38**_

_You're new language is amusing and all so don't get me wrong, but really it would be for the best if you switch back to English. That way, we COULD actually communicate._

_**Potter :P**_

_**received**__** 15.07.2002|17:40**_

_Oh sorry, I've forgotten you live in a cave and have absolutely no knowledge about modern times and text shortcuts. Silly me. LOL :D_

Now, Draco's eyebrows knitted together. Potter had the audacity to call him a cave man?! Utterly infuriating! Yeah, and who was being _Neanderthal_ about their fashion, hmm? Definitely not Draco.

He furiously typed his short, colorful answer.

_**Potter :P**_

_**sent**__** 15.07.2002|17:43**_

_ASSHOLE_

_**Potter :P**_

_**received**__** 15.07.2002|17:45**_

_Ever the laconic one, Malfoy. :)_

_So what do you say about dinner?_

_With me...?_

_After work?_

_I know a place...it just opened._

_Maybe we could try there...find out if it offers good food._

_Are you up for it?_

Draco raised an eyebrow at the obvious reluctance of the message. He could literally hear the uncertainty of Potter as if he had said it out loud. Potter could really be so open sometimes. So open for everyone to read.

_**Potter :P**_

_**sent**__** 15.07.2002|17:48**_

_You know what, Potter? If I were you, I wouldn't ask me to go to dinner especially when I'm pissed off. At you, most specifically._

_**Potter :P**_

_**received**__** 15.07.2002|17:49**_

_Why?_

_**Potter :P**_

_**sent**__** 15.07.2002|17:51**_

_Because I wouldn't pay a cent but I'm going to make sure that you are going home with holes in your pocket. I'm not even exaggerating._

_**Potter :P**_

_**received**__** 15.07.2002|17:52**_

_Really? Is that suppose to threaten me?_

_Well, I'm sorry but you won't see me cowering in the corner. :D_

_Pick you up from your cubicle at 7, OK?_

_**Potter :P**_

_**sent**__** 15.07.2002|17:56**_

_Jackass. Very well, then. But don't say I didn't warn you if by tomorrow you're broke. Stop sending me messages now. Unlike you, I am a responsible Auror and I have works to do and reports to read. So bugger off._

Draco finally went back to his pending job. He really couldn't understand what was running in Potter's head. Did he just love messing with him or was he just really bored shitless? Or was there anything more behind it?

Draco shook his head to clear his wandering thoughts. Of course Potter just wanted to piss him off by sending him messages and spending lunch and dinner with him everyday. They're friends now but that didn't mean they couldn't pick on each other. And Potter's way of teasing him was by haunting him with his presence EVERY. SINGLE. DAY.

He was about to start studying another report when his phone vibrated again, signaling the arrival of yet another message from Potter. Draco rolled his eyes and grumpily opened the drawer to retrieve the vibrating contraption again.

"I thought I told him not to text back?" he muttered in annoyance. "Trust Potter not to understand a simple instruction. Bastard, is he not reading any report _at all_?"

He clicked _'open'_ to read the new message.

_**Potter :P**_

_**received**__** 15.07.2002|18:19**_

_*Your VOICE is my favorite_

_SOUND,_

_and your name is my favorite_

_NOUN.*_

_- quote -_

_Don't forget, I'll be there in your work place at exactly 7. See ya._

_1 4 3! :D_

This was another thing that vexed Draco. Potter usually sent him _'quotes'_. As if that would be of use, really. Those were meaningless messages to hopeless romantics which totally didn't include Draco.

And there was the little _'1 4 3'_ in the end. What were those numbers for? Potter usually sent him messages with the same number combination. He couldn't help but be curious. Was that the password in his Gringotts vault?

Well Draco couldn't really be bothered to find out what it stood for.

"1 4 3...Potter must really fancy those numbers."

II.

"Why do you look so tense, Potter?" Draco asked. Harry had been doing this weird glancing from the bowl of dessert in front of him and then to Draco across him, who was busy with his own ice-cream fudge.

"Huh-what?" Harry startled. "N-Nothing!" he immediately dipped his head down and pushed a spoonful of ice-cream into his mouth.

Draco frowned. What was up with Harry?

"Do you want to say something?" Draco prodded.

Harry looked up from his dessert and stared at Draco with wide eyes. He opened his mouth several times to force words out, but ended up closing them again before breathing any syllable out.

"Will you stop opening-closing your mouth?" Draco snapped, a look of disgust in his face. "You look like a goldfish out the water."

In Draco's astonishment, the brunette actually _flushed_ and looked away swiftly. Really, something was up with him. He wanted to say something, yet he couldn't let it out.

Something clicked in Draco's head, "Aha! I know what's bothering you, you jerk. You don't really have money to pay for this meal, do you?" he accused, affronted. "I knew I shouldn't have agreed to go with you. I'm going to end up funding for both of us." Draco, with a frown in the face, fished out his green money bag from his pocket and started counting galleons.

"No, no that's not it!" Harry waved his hand to stop Draco rummaging his gold, making the blonde snap at him. He sighed and scratched the back of his neck, a gesture Draco knew Harry only did when he was uncertain and/or nervous. "I can pay for us, Malfoy. I have enough money to feed twenty people in one night, thank you very much." Harry didn't mean to sound smug, but Draco didn't seem aired by the comment too.

"So what are you tensing about, Potter? Afraid I'm going to eat you?"

Harry blushed at the image Draco's words conjured in his mind and immediately coughed the thoughts away before it resulted to something drastic, uncomfortable and _big_. He murmured something under his breath making it impossible for Draco to catch what he said.

"What was that?" Draco snapped again.

"It's just that…" Harry hesitated, biting his lower lip. "Well, you see…I, uh, *cleared his throat* how's the phone I gave you? Enjoying it?" he asked hopefully, stirring the original question hanging on the tip of his tongue away from the conversation.

Draco snorted, "I don't even bloody know how to make use of it other than to read your messages and answer them."

"What?" Harry was surprised. "You haven't used it to play games yet?"

Draco's right eye narrowed, "_That_ has games I can play?" he sound mildly interested.

Harry nodded cheerfully, "Of course, it has! I play games when I'm bored and you're not replying to my text messages." He informed.

"What sort of games can I play with that contraption?"

They discussed about cell phone games for the next 30 minutes. Harry even showed Draco how to play one of the games and Draco was absolutely _obsessed_ with it. The look on his face when he was able to complete a level (under Harry's supervision, of course) was priceless. His whole face lit up and it was brighter than any firework in the shining, starry sky.

"So, I'll text you when I'm home." Harry said, holding his wand, getting ready for apparition.

Draco nodded, "Yeah. But I can't promise you a reply. I'd probably be playing and wouldn't want to get disturbed." He smiled cheekily.

When Harry finally reached his flat, he immediately took out his mobile phone and typed a message.

_**Draco **_

_**Sent**__** 15.07.2002|20:44**_

_Hey, I'm home. Are you?_

_Or are you busy playing already? :D_

Harry stared lingered on his couch, waiting for a reply from Malfoy. After 5 minutes, he still hadn't received any. He chuckled in both amusement and a little disappointment. He knew Malfoy was probably playing games on his phone by now, the twat.

He decided to just shower and dress ready to sleep and text Malfoy later.

Harry was lying on his bed, typing a message again. Surely by now, Malfoy should be done playing. It was half past 10 o'clock.

_**Draco **_

_**Sent 15.07.2002|22:31**_

_Oi, have you been abducted by goblins on the way home? _

Harry beamed when his phone beeped, signaling that a reply finally came. He instantly opened it, grinning stupidly.

_**Draco **_

_**Received**__** 15.07.2002|22:33**_

_Idiot. I was playing_

_**Draco **_

_**Sent**__** 15.07.2002|22:34**_

_LOL. Enjoying it now, are you?_

_You still busy playing?_

_**Draco **_

_**Received**__** 15.07.2002|22:36**_

_Yes, because I pause the game to reply to you_

Harry couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head. He typed his reply with a silly smile.

_**Draco **_

_**Sent**__** 15.07.2002|22:37**_

_LOL. :D_

_Even at text, Draco? You're dripping with sarcasm._

_**Draco **_

_**Received**__** 15.07.2002|22:40**_

_Stop LOL-ing me, will you?! What does that even mean? Merlin!_

Harry threw his head back laughing at Draco's reply. He couldn't help it, he was really adorable. And even if he was really ancient most of the times (honestly he didn't even know what LOL was. People these days used that phrase –or letters- like an everyday expression), he was still cute. Harry should really have to rub on him so he wouldn't be confused when they text.

_**Draco **_

_**Sent**__** 15.07.2002|22:41**_

_LOL means Laugh Out Loud_

_Sorry to confuse you grandpa _

_**Draco **_

_**Received**__** 15.07.2002|22:43**_

_Call me that again Potter and I swear you're going to dig every soil in the planet in search for your bollocks_

_**Draco **_

_**Sent**__** 15.07.2002|22:44**_

_LOL. I was joking :D_

_What are you up to anyway?_

_**Draco **_

_**Received**__** 15.07.2002|22:46**_

_I'm going to sleep!_

Harry frowned at that. Surely, the blonde didn't take him seriously, did he? He clicked on the letters quickly.

_**Draco **_

_**Sent**__** 15.07.2002|22:47**_

_Hey I didn't upset you, right? I was only joking, swear!_

Harry waited with bated breath at Draco's reply. When it didn't come after 4 minutes, he started panicking.

_**Draco **_

_**Sent**__** 15.07.2002|22:51**_

_Hey Draco, I swear I was only kidding. Don't be upset, please?_

After another 4 minutes… Harry was positively hyperventilating.

_**Draco **_

_**Sent**__** 15.07.2002|22:55**_

_Draco please! I was really just PICKING ON YOU!_

Harry could swear his heart was palpitating. Another minute came and no reply arrived. He was desperate now.

_**Draco **_

_**Sent**__** 15.07.2002|22:59**_

_Draco please don't let a simple joke ruin our friendship. We worked hard for a very long time just to be in good terms with each other. Are you seriously just going to throw that away? You and I have sacrificed many things to be where we are now and to establish the friendship we have, are you putting those to waste? Draco please, I'm begging you. I can't lose another friend. You've become special to me, you know. Through the years we've worked together as Aurors, I came to like you… In a friendly way, don't get me wrong. I don't think I'm going to enjoy the idea of coming to the Ministry every day only to get ignored by you. As you might notice, you've become a part of my daily routine. Please Malfoy, I really am sorry. I'm NEVER calling you 'grandpa' again, if that means so much to you, I promise!_

_If you don't reply to this, I'm flooing to your flat. I mean it. I'm all serious now. I'll do anything to get back to your good side. I'm nothing but persistent, and you know that._

_I'm giving you 2 minutes to make up your mind._

Harry stared at his phone, barely blinking. What if Draco was really, totally, supremely pissed at him? Would he be able to save their friendship? Harry couldn't even imagine Malfoy treating him like a loathed piece of sod like he used to back when they were at Hogwarts.

When his phone beeped and Draco's name appeared on the screen, his heart practically leapt in both dread and excitement at Draco's reply.

_**Draco **_

_**Received**__** 15.07.2002|23:01**_

_Don't be ridiculous, you know my wards are on. You can try but you will never break into my flat, Potter. What caused all your drama about friendship, you pathetic twit? I was getting ready for bed. I wasn't able to reply because I was using the bathroom. Really, must you always overreact? 2 minutes huh? And you really had the nerve to actually time me in. And I wasn't upset, of course. I'm not that shallow. But if you think I'm not cutting off your balls if you call me that again, you're sorely mistaken._

Harry couldn't hide the relief showing off his face. Draco wasn't mad! But when Harry thought back of the words he told Draco, he couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

_**Draco **_

_**Sent**__** 15.07.2002|23:03**_

_Oh…sorry. I thought you were mad… It took you so long answering. You know how Gryffindors are. Always the paranoid ones._

_**Draco **_

_**Received**__** 15.07.2002|23:05**_

_Now that we've cleared that issue up, can I go to sleep now? I'm not even asking for permission, just so you know._

Though Harry was slightly disappointed, he replied:

_**Draco **_

_**Sent**__** 15.07.2002|23:06**_

_OK. But can't you stay up for a little while?_

_**Draco **_

_**Received**__** 15.07.2002|23:08**_

_It's bloody 11 in the evening, for fuck's sake! Are you insomniac? Well, if you happen to be, I am NOT. Enjoy staring at the ceiling. For sure, you'll fall asleep faster than a falling star._

_**Draco **_

_**Sent**__** 15.07.2002|23:09**_

_OK, then. Goodnight, Malfoy. Sorry for the trouble again._

_**Draco **_

_**Received**__** 15.07.2002|23:11**_

_Don't even hope I'd forget what transpired tonight, Potter. I'm going to dig this night's event up whenever possible, you embarrassing nitpick. You practically shoved a blackmail prop in my beautiful hands. Serves you right, troll. Goodnight._

Harry could practically see the smirk on Draco's face when he read the last reply. He, of course, expected Draco to make fun of him. What with all the drama he sent? He wouldn't get away with it with a big, shining grin.

Before he retired for the night, Harry sent one last message like he always did every night.

_**Draco **_

_**Sent**__** 15.07.2002|23:45**_

_*For me, love is not blind._

_If it is, then how come I can_

_still see you?_

_In fact, YOU'RE ALL_

_I CAN SEE.*_

_- quote –_

_Hey, goodnight! See you at work tomorrow. Always be careful._

_1 4 3!_

Harry lay on his bed, looking outside his window, wishing to every star glimmering up the sky that Draco had no idea wha meant. Because him finding out what it stood for, would spell huge trouble.

Tbc…


End file.
